


Covered

by DarkangelGuard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !shyreader, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelGuard/pseuds/DarkangelGuard
Summary: You're the only girl and shy manager of the Shiratorizawa team, and always had your eyes feasting on the beautiful but benched, sensitive Semi Eita, the other mom of the team.All goes downhill for you when Semi discorvers you dancing in the locker room with his beloved jacket on...and an unexpected naughty side.First Haikyuu Characther x Reader. Slowburn. Lemons later on. Multichapters.Searching for beta!
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Covered

You were the first female manager of the Shiratorizawa for a very long time, and things have been going well since you began this year. You were a second year, so you were right in the middle between the first and last years. They were all very dedicated to volleyball, respectful and very helpful with your work. They treated you like fragile sacred ground, even Tendou. Well, maybe Shirabu and Goshiki got a little too flustered in front of you...can’t say you disliked that. But that was all.

You weren’t in the team for long but someone quickly attracted your compassionate attention : you could sense the team’s trust in Semi, the third year setter, very determined, collected, powerful and intelligent. All students knew how reliable he was. But as Shirabu polished the spike for Ushijima, they decided sometime later to let Semi on the bench and only on court as a pinch server.

He still practiced with the others, learn all of his teammates gameplay and preferences, making up for their weaknesses and flashingly sharpening their strength, stepping up their game, making sure he had combos with every hitter and knew the best tosses for them, he was dedicated and hard-working...yet he was disposed of.

On the bench. Replaced by a cocky Shirabu who had nothing on his experience and calm, steel demeanor. His incredible form. Shirabu seemed like he had no personality, like he enjoyed success by the means of others. Not his strength, only servitude and lack of confidence.

You were particularly careful with the players on the bench...and very aware of Semi sexiness and charisma. No one served like him, like he was having the blast of the day, licking his lips like one would before a meal...or an intimate moment with a certain someone you wished was you.

“Ugh-...damn, I can’t find my sweater.” He suddenly complained after a long round of serves with the team. He was trailing all around the bench, bottles of water and supplies, tensed and annoyed as always, frowning.

“Where did you see it last?” You decided to intervene, dropping the balls you were catching in the basket beside. His sweat was probably cooling his muscles hard by now.

“I thought I left it somewhere here like always.” He usually did, that’s right.

“I didn’t see you going out of the locker room with it today.” I pointed.

“Maybe you’re right.” He mumbled, holding his chin in reflection. He began walking away, but before he could make another step you passed by him.

“Stay here, I’ll get it!” You smiled at him over your shoulder.

You entered the men locker room, quite hasty. It smelled less than you expected. Men of Shiratorizawa surely were more well mannered than elsewhere. You spot the volleyball team sweater right away on the bench in the middle of an array, harboring the colours of the school.

You took it in your hands and began your walk back when you abruptly stopped. You couldn’t resist lifting it to your nose to catch a quick sniff, then doubling back to take another. It wouldn’t hurt, right? Oh gosh...It smelled like him, so good ...!

Thinking you had another moment or two, you decided to quickly slide your arms in it, wear it like you proudly would if you were his girlfriend. You couldn’t help but giggle and blush at feeling it engulf you, the sleeves too long, the edges falling way past your hips, but so glad at feeling the name of Semi Eita on your back.

You then took a handful of the side and collar to smash it against your face to smell a concentration of his natural body perfume. You contentedly smiled in the cloth, noting how manly, clean, hot and pure he smelled, with a tinge of flowery sweetness you couldn’t pinpoint.

“(Y/N)? Did you fi-” He stopped talking and walking, harboring a shocked face when he saw you childishly wearing his oversized sweat jacket, stopping your movement mid-air as if you were dancing on with it just before, the collar on your cheek and nose as you were remembering the smell.

You started blabbering excuses, apologies and prayers all at once, none of them indistinguishable as you were furiously blushing and fumbling to get out of it. When you finally managed, you gave it to him, almost smacking it to his stomach and throwing another shameful “Oh god, I’m so s-sorry, you saw n-nothing! It’s not what you think-”

He didn’t follow you right after. When he returned to the others with his sweater on he sent you curious glances from time to time but you made a point to ignore him and dutifully do your work. He even tried to talk when you handled him his bottle but you quickly turned to give another to someone else.

He didn’t try talking or watching you after that, seeing how flustered and embarrassed you were. And trying to act as if nothing happened.

* * *

  
  


Things went on like this for some days, and you were beginning to think he decided to let you off the hook, since he didn’t pressure you on anything, not even talking or looking during the practices. He was going to pretend like you and you were very grateful for it.

But you should have known better. Semi wasn’t a setter for nothing. He wasn’t smart or in the best class of the third years or a merciless strategist for nothing. He was straightforward and passionate in everything he did. And he wanted answers you wouldn’t give verbally. Hell, you made a point to act as if nothing happened but you were careful to be as cold and put as much distance between you as you could.

He was _relentless_.

“Leon.” He called today in the locker. “Could you let your sweater here today please?”

“Huh?” Leon sent him a intrigued look. After all, no one noticed the strange new cold dynamic there was between you and Seita for now. You were both adults inside.

“Don’t question me and do it, alright? Just ask (Y/N) to get it for you when you want.”

“Alright.”

Both him and Leon let their sweaters on the bench of the locker room. As promised, sometime later, Ohira Leon walked up to you, sent Semi a warning glance as he asked you to fetch his sweater. A cold shiver ran up your spine as you steeled your resolve and smiled at him nonetheless as you went to get it, acting as normally as you could.

But you went nervously as you felt Semi’s heated glare on you and Ohira’s curious gaze on him.

So you entered, and saw two sweaters on the bench. Geez, what kind of trap was this? If it was. You weren’t stupid. You took your time observing and talking to Semi for a long time when he wasn’t on court. He didn’t forget it, did he?

You just told yourself you were going to fetch Leon’s just by reading his name, and not even looked at the other. You grabbed one, then the other, eyes widening. They were inside out! If you returned one or two, they’ll find it suspicious, and it would take too much time returning one inside out, then again to evade suspicion...at least for Semi.

You had to make a decision, quickly! You looked around, carefully, even threw a look down the corridor. Desert. You decided to smell the biggest- Urgh! It was an instant reject. You didn’t even have to smell the other to know who it was, but you did anyway, but it was oh so short! Yes, this one was indeed Semi’s.

Noticing Leon only asked for his and Semi probably knew where he left his own jacket this time, since it was set up, you only brought Leon’s, smiling victoriously. Leon didn’t ask you any question nor watch you curiously. But he wasn’t surprised by the state of his jacket inside out, meaning maybe he knew something.

Um...You had to be careful from now on. Alas, you didn’t notice a shadow watching you closely in the locker room, noting how you could tell right away by smell what was his or not. You didn’t know Semi had his first answer, and he couldn’t help boiling to find a myriad of others his newfound discovery provoked.

* * *

Despite your uneasiness, Semi acted normally. He didn’t look at you more than he should, didn’t interact with you unless you had to. He let you in peace. This made you even more nervous, thinking you were either paranoid or disappointed he wasn’t that interested in you. Or that you didn’t have that much courage to declare yourself to him...

A few days later, you knew his curiosity wasn’t diminishing. Or maybe you were making things up. But in months, Semi only forgot his sweater once, and it was when you went to retrieve it. This time, everybody went home. You were checking as usual that everything was in order, like the good manager you were.

It was abandoned again on the bench, in front of Semi’s locker, the same place as the other times. You sighed, looked around you, but couldn’t see anyone. And you searched thoroughly. But he wasn’t here. No one. Was he testing you?

You decided to humor him, you just took it to put it back in the almost empty locker. Only, maybe you stayed in front of his locker, the door opened, one or two seconds too long. You didn’t expect his locker to hold a great huff of his smell too, only to have it breathed out on you mercilessly as you tore it open.

Whatever. You closed it annoyingly. He’ll get nothing from you this time. He’ll find his sweater in his room and you’ll tell him no such thing as “Oh, did you know you forget your sweater again last night?”, because he did this on purpose. You both knew it.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks before anything else happened, but you were on edge, and it was beginning to show, even though no one said anything to you. You were beginning to think you’ve been cursed since you decided to go for his damn jacket. You never intended it to go this far. You didn’t know what Semi had in mind, but it surely was nothing close to your feelings. And at the same time you were half inclined to encourage his suspicions.

Semi already felt crippled and really hurt in his pride at being better but having been replaced. By now if he faced another rejection, _even_ if he wasn’t in love with the girl in question, it could prove devastating. But it could boost his ego to feel he wasn’t going unnoticed. that he wasn’t useless or diminished to the point where he couldn’t even attract girls.

If he ever asked you about it, you already planned to tell him you had a crush, but nothing serious. Just tell him how you admire the team talent and that he was no exception. After all he was dead gorgeous and good at what he did. Yes, it was a plan alright. Semi didn’t need you on his plate of hurt feelings and preoccupations right now. He had final exams as a third year, a brilliant future, a volleyball competition where he had to prove himself inside and outside of his team and battle twice as much as the other just to be allowed from time to time on the court.

But you were still anxious when he ‘forgot’ his sweater once again, this time on the bench of the practice court. What were you supposed to do? He didn’t ask you anything when you put his sweater back in his locker last time. Maybe you could do that again.

You went to the men room, and sighed when you couldn’t hear anything but saw light. Showers were off at least. You just hoped someone forgot it or that it wasn’t Semi. He or Ushijima with Tendou, sometimes Goshiki, stayed long behind because they practiced way longer. In these times you had to study while they played and wait for them to finish before you tidy and clean everything. Of course, the team or the people leaving last would always give you a great help, so you didn’t complain.

You went to the array of his locker, you had a heart attack upon seeing a certain blond shirtless, tying his shoelaces, foot on the bench. You let out a strangled gasp seeing his lean but apparent, wonderful overworked muscles and beautiful skin glittering with drops of water. His hair was also flatter, and he seemed way less tense and angry than he was with the other males. As you guessed, he was drop dead gorgeous, with delicious delightful looks and an incredible silhouette.

“Gods! S-Semi! I-I!” You turned around, your hand plastered on your burning red face. “I’m s-sorry, I-I didn’t expect you here l-like this! I didn’t mean t-to-”

“It’s alright, (Y/N).” He didn’t seem particularly pleased at your appearance but he was quite collected, as always. “It’s my fault for staying this late.”

You couldn’t do or say anything more as your heart was beating fast in your ribcage, your hair spiking up from your scalp as you heard him shuffling around and putting on clothes.

“I forgot my sweater again, didn’t I?” He asked lightly, derisively.

“I-I- Yes!...” You bent your neck down and scrunched your face in agony. You were smelling him from there, with the smell of his shower gel.

“I’m sorry. I’m distracted lately.”

He came beside you.

Now, remember how you knew he wasn’t stupid? Well, neither were you. There was no chance in hell Semi was _this_ distracted. You knew he was trying to frame you, and it was freaking working well this time.

“W-well...don’t let it become a habit.” You extended the hand holding his jacket, still not looking at him. He walked around you to face you, fully clothed, only to have you look at his feet. “Even if I’ll always pick it up after you.” He was smelling so good, standing so close to you.

“I know. Sorry for the bother.”

He took it back, making you flinch and sighed when he saw you weren’t going to do much else, much less look at him. Maybe he was wrong and he only bothered you all these times. When he angrily breathed out, you looked up at him, afraid as to why he was annoyed with you, he stopped walking away and was met with the most bashful but curious expression he’s seen on you yet.

He observed you, neck bending, head tilted, quite astonished. You were so red. And you looked at him with such cautious, longing eyes. When you realized he wasn’t angry or upset anymore, you led your head down again and passed by him, still very embarrassed.

“Exc-cuse me, I have still work t-to do.”

Shush. You thought he was going to get all depressed on this. But he was just messing with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! Author-chan here!  
> Hope you like it very much! I'm currently editing and trying to search for my mistakes, but please if you're interested in being a beta for Haikyuu or this story specifically, please contact me! I'm not a native english speaker and I want it to be better :).  
> I'll give you all the love in the world and access to all of my writings of course! Can't wait to meet you!


End file.
